


Getting the Hell Out of Beacon Hills

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Teen Wolf Season 5A Sucks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Chimeras, Full Shift Werewolves, Hellhounds, Leaving Home, M/M, Panic Attacks, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is close to having a panic attack. He's losing his father and he has no one to turn to. He doesn't even remember contacting anyone, but someone shows up with a perfect solution to his crazy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Hell Out of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> 09/03/15: Based off this Tumblr post:  
> http://bistiles.tumblr.com/post/127798068615/dylandhoechlin-au-derek-comes-back-to-get
> 
> My friend who usually beta's my works hasn't been getting back to me, so I'm posting this Beta-less. Not that it's ever stopped me before!
> 
> Obviously I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, and the story was inspired, but the rest of it is mine.
> 
> 09/04/15 Edit: Did some touch ups on the minor errors.  
> 10/10/15 Edit: Adjusting this story to make into a series of one-shots.  
> 10/16/15 Edit: Added the text exchange between Stiles and Derek from the beginning.

Scott was feeling awful about everything, but he still had no clue as to what was happening with Stiles at all. He was still with his dad, hoping the ambulance would get here fast enough so he wouldn’t have to watch his father die in his arms. He needs his dad to survive, for both their sake. Stiles doesn’t want to lose the last of his family, because he no longer has friends he can lean on. Any semblance of a support system would surely die with the Sheriff.

Stiles barely remembers getting into the ambulance when it finally arrived, or being guided into the waiting room by a nurse. He remembers holding onto his phone like a lifeline, and at some point in waiting he texted someone, anyone who would listen to let them know his dad was in the hospital, why, how, and who was responsible.

**Stiles Stilinski: My dad was attacked, we’re at the hospital now. He’s in surgery, but he’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t know what to do, I can’t do this alone, but no one is answering.**

Two deputies came by to ask procedural questions, he told them everything he could, trying to stave off the panic attack that was choking him from the inside. Eventually they left, and he rushed into a restroom to carry out his body's wishes to panic, the anxiety was too much. Counting fingers didn’t help, nor did holding his breath. There was a knock on his stall door and for a moment Stiles thought this panic would kill him, but then he heard a familiar gruff voice.

“Stiles?”

Not believing the voice until he saw the face, Stiles rushed to open the door and saw a signature scruffy face on the other side. “Derek?” Stiles’ voice could barely come out, but he rushed at the wolf to embrace the warmth to find that, indeed, this was real. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to anchor him, hold him up, and stabilize his wobbly knees.

“How?” Stiles tried to ask, but it came out hoarse and scratchy.

“I got your text messages and rushed here as fast as I could.” Derek said softly. Stiles looked at his phone and confirmed that there was a reply in his messages.

_D. Sourwolf: Stiles, I’m on my way right now, hold on just a little longer._

Stiles could only nod for a moment. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I would be too, under better circumstances. Have you got any news on your dad? What about Scot and the others, where are they?” Stiles stiffened.

“Kira left for New York, don’t know when or if she’s coming back. I can’t get a hold of Lydia, Malia is who knows, and Scott is who cares.”

“What do you mean? Stiles, what happened?” Derek sounded more than a little concerned.

“Can we talk somewhere that’s not the men’s bathroom?” Derek nodded and lead Stiles out into the waiting room. Instead of sitting across from Stiles, he sat next to him, holding his wrist as a form of comfort. Stiles eventually talked.

“It all kinda went downhill when this kid Theo showed up. He claims that he’s the same Theo that we knew in the 4th grade, but he was strange, like dark. I didn’t trust him, at all, but Scott wanted to give him a chance. Then stranger things started happening. Kids with no history of the supernatural started turning into monsters, we eventually figured they’re some kind of chimeras, experiments for these things called the Dread Doctors. Everyone read this book about the things they’ve done, and it unlocked these memories of a time where we met them before. They use some sort of wavelengths unheard by humans and supernatural that makes us forget ever seeing them. Theo is one of their successes, a wolf/coyote chimera that can shift completely, like you and Malia.”

“He wants a pack, Scott's pack. Lydia the banshee, Malia the were-coyote, Dark-Kira, Liam the uncontrollable Beta, and me, the void, the one possessed by the nogitsune.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and looked at him in the eyes. Those whiskey brown eyes were watery. Then Stiles closed his eyes and continued.

“But Theo doesn’t want Scott, he wants a pack filled with chaos, strife and death. So he set my dad and Scott up to die, I couldn’t save both. Before that, there was a chimera that had threatened my dad, and when he escaped custody he went after me instead. I was fixing my jeep in the parking lot at the school when Donovan bit me. He had teeth coming out of the palm of his hand.”

Stiles rubbed his shoulder when the phantom pain coursed through just thinking about it. He continued talking, looking at the floor.

“I had a wrench in my hand, so I turned and hit him. Then I ran into the school. The only place I could think to run that He couldn’t follow was the library. Only students and staff have key cards to get in. So I tried to hide. But then I heard the beep of the scanner and the click of the door, and I knew someone let Donovan in. I had left my phone somewhere or dropped it, because Malia texted or called, not sure what anymore, and I could hear it. Donovan started taunting me, trying to lure me out. He found me soon after. We struggled, I lost the wrench and ran. I tried scaling the scaffolding of the new shelves that weren’t finished. He kept pulling me down, saying he wouldn’t kill me right away, but he would eat my legs first.”

Stiles was struggling to breath at this part of his memory, the panic of that moment was taking control of his body in the present. Derek had an arm around his shoulders, rocking Stiles back and forth just saying breathe over and over until Stiles finally took a deep shaking breath. It took him a moment before he could continue.

“I saw a pin holding up some steel beams in place just above me. I thought to myself ‘If I can just pull that pin, maybe it’ll bring this all down and I can make a run for it, or maybe it’ll injure Donovan and I can call my dad or someone. I had to reach a few times, he kept tugging me down, but I got a grasp on it and pulled. I heard the beams clattering on the ground until a distinct steel piercing flesh sound. I looked down and saw Donovan’s chest impaled, he was coughing up blood and trying to pry the beam out, but it was so fast. He stopped moving seconds later, and mercury poured out into the pool of blood.”

“It wasn’t your fault Stiles. He was going to hurt you, most likely kill you, and then your dad. What you did was in self defense. You are not a murderer.”

“But he’s still dead, and I’m still the reason why.”

“Whatever those Dread Doctors did to him is what doomed him to die.”

“You don’t know that for sure, he could have been a nice monster.”

“Chimeras are not natural, Stiles, they have no sense of right and wrong. What kind of chimera was Donovan?”

“Wendigo I think.”

“Wendigo's eat humans, the flesh, the organs, everything. The folklore on them is that they were once human, but driven to cannibalism during a harsh winter where food was sparse. The lore is that they became more than human, stronger, faster, but more animalistic. They are monsters, in every definition of the word.”

“That’s not the best part either. I called 911 after it happened, then went outside to wait in my jeep. Turned my police scanner on to make sure someone would get here. Only one deputy came out, and he checked the whole place then reported back to dispatch that no one was there. He left and I freaked out, ran back inside and Donovan’s body was gone, even the tarps and steel beams, gone.”

“Someone took it?”

“Yeah, or I had a hallucination. But the shoulder wound negates that theory.”

“Does anyone know who?”

“At first we assumed it was the Dread Doctors, but after we tried to watch for them after another chimera died, my jeep got tossed. I can’t believe I for a second thought I could trust Theo to keep a secret.”

“What happened?”

“I was at the hospital when I had a flashback, from when I was ten and I had followed my mom up to the roof. She was screaming at me, my dad was trying to calm her. She kept saying that I was trying to kill her, my dad was arguing that I was just a ten-year-old. She came running at me and started hitting me. Then I woke out of the trance and I was being attacked by this chimera when Theo somehow came to my rescue and killed him.”

Stiles took a deep breath.

“He sounded so convincing, telling me that I had to keep this secret because he didn’t tell Scott about Donovan. So I did, and we took the body to Deaton’s to set up a trap to find out who’s taking the bodies. We were just sitting in my jeep when Theo gets punched and my jeep gets tossed. I hit my head and blacked out for I don’t know how long, but Theo was dragging me out of the wreck.”

“Did you find out anything?”

“No, not really. I had put my phone up to record from inside the vet clinic, but nothing showed up. We did find out that Parrish is taking the bodies. He’s not himself when he does, he goes into some kind of trance, but Lydia and I found out where he takes them.”

“Nemeton.” Derek said as more of a conclusive answer.

“Yeah. I’m not sure if Lydia really sent this but I got a picture message from her phone with a paragraph and picture describing what Parrish probably is. A black ethereal dog that is surrounded by flames and the bearer of death or something. It’s more commonly known name is…”

“Hellhound.” Derek answers for him.

“Do you know much about them?” Stiles asked meekly.

“Not much really, only about the Wild Hunt and Cerberus.”

“The three headed dog?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Mom used to tell us all stories about them so we didn’t feel like complete monsters. Werewolves and other supernatural are one thing, but a Hellhound, especially one that’s awakened? That means darker things are about to happen.”

“I don’t know if I can handle this anymore to be honest.”

Derek looked up to Stiles. “Why don’t you leave then?”

Stiles shrugs. “My dad. It’s not like I’ll graduate at this point, I’ll probably die first. If it wasn’t for my dad I would leave. Scott is done with me, I can’t get through to anyone else, what else is there for me?”

Derek rubs a hand on Stiles’ arm. “You’ve got me.”

“Are you offering to whisk me away from this nightmare?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I want to wait for news on my dad first.” Derek nodded as the two of them slipped into a comfortable silence, waiting for someone to gives them news on the Sheriff’s condition.

It feels like hours, probably has been, before Dr. Dunbar walks up to where Stiles and Derek are sitting. “Mr. Stilinski?” he quietly asks. Stiles looks up to the doctor. “What’s the news doc.” Stiles tries to say straight. He stands up to be eye level with Liam’s dad, and Derek follows.

“Your father lost a lot of blood, he had to have a blood transfusion before we could perform surgery. The lacerations were deep.”

“Is he, is my dad…”

“There were complications in surgery, he went into cardiac arrest.”

“...” Stiles went stark quiet

“I’m sorry there isn’t more we could have done, but your father, he didn’t make it through.”

Stiles turned into Derek’s chest and started sobbing. Derek held onto Stiles as he tried to ask the doctor some more questions.

“What will happen to the Sheriff?” Derek asked calmly.

“Because Stiles is his only living family, we can negotiate a funeral service with the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department so it is at no cost. I’m aware that the life insurance he took out would have covered that, but it’s best to get a hold of an attorney to look over the Last Will and Testament for further details.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with this.” Derek said solemnly.

“I’m sorry, I’m relatively new here and never got your name.”

“Derek, Hale.”

Dr. Dunbar looked shocked for a moment, but recovered. “I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Hale.”

“Just Derek is fine.”

“Very well then. Since Stiles is almost 18 it would be a shame to contact Child Services just to shove him into foster care when it’s only a quarter into his Senior year. Are there any adults that could take him in?”

“I’m sure Mrs. McCall would, but Scott and him aren’t on speaking terms. Deputy Parrish has enough on his plate. However, I have a residence here and he can stay with me.”

“How old are you?” The doctor wanted to be sure.

“Twenty-five sir.”

“Then that settles it for now. I’ll need a phone number and current address.”

“Of course. I’ll write it down for you before we leave. Is it possible to see him first?” The doctor nods and leads them to the morgue. Stiles wobbled the whole way, but with Derek supporting his weight they made it down to see the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski hadn’t yet been put into a chamber, his body was still out on one of the tables. Dr. Dunbar lifted the sheet from over his head so Stiles could confirm his father’s identity. The coroner has at least cleaned up the blood, so in death he looked a bit more peaceful. Stiles couldn’t cry anymore, how could he possibly?

After that it was a blur for Stiles. Derek took him by the house to help him pack up the essentials, then drove them out to the loft. He set up the couch so Stiles could sleep, then went into what Stiles assumed was the kitchen and made them hot chocolate. Stiles didn’t mean to, but he snorted.

“I thought dogs were allergic to chocolate.” he muttered.

“Werewolf, not dog.” Derek scoffed.

“Oh yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he rolled over and fell off the couch, it all came back to him. Theo’s evil, just like he thought, and his dad is dead because of it. Derek probably smelled the grief and disgust wafting off of Stiles because he was kneeling by him in seconds. Stiles rubbed his shoulder from the spike of pain, then he felt a warmer hand over his; it felt like the pain was seeping away.

“Thanks Derek.” Stiles says, looking at Derek. Derek only nods.

“You would have done the same.” he said smiling softly.

“Not when we first met. At least not until the kanima incident in the pool.”

“You held my head above water for two hours. I never thanked you for that.”

“We’ve saved each other, consider it not a problem.”

“I’m sorry about the Sheriff. Do you want me to kill Theo, or what do you want to do now?”

“I want to leave.”

“Beacon Hills?”

“This town, this state. I want to be far away from here. Maybe go to another country.”

“We could go see Cora in South America.”

“Perfect, lets go there, wherever that is.”

“Guyana.”

“Awesome, the only country in the Latin Americas that speaks English.”

“Cora was never the greatest at learning Spanish. She told me that she would have gone to Canada but she doesn’t like the cold. Reminded her too much about that night.”

“I never knew a Hale could be bad at anything. How many languages do you even know?”

“We had to learn to read Latin, because of the tomes on supernatural creatures my mom kept. I decided to learn Spanish and Portuguese, because our family liked to take vacations to Brazil and Peru mostly.”

“Any European languages?” Stiles prodded.

“I know a fair bit of German, and Polish. I tried French but I couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Really? Polish? Why am I surprised?”

“You were shocked when I talked to Scott’s dad in Spanish.”

“Because I didn’t know you could speak any other language besides grunts, growls and eyebrows.”

“I do talk Stiles.”

“Well now you do, took a while though!” Derek smirked. Stiles’ mouth dropped.

“That’s another thing you do now! You smirk.” Stiles pointed.

“My life is a little less miserable now.” Derek said.

“What makes you say that?”

“I met you, Scott, the others. I found Cora, had a pack for a while.”

“You were an okay Alpha. You may not have shown it, but your heart was definitely in it from the start. Finding Cora was a lucky break.”

“It was thanks to Allison and Lydia for finding the bank.”

“Yeah. Even when we were at each others throats we tried to help each other. Maybe not at first, but eventually. I miss them though.”

“I know.” Derek sighed.

“I totally understand why you left all those times.”

“I came back though.”

“Yeah, but this time we can stay away for longer, maybe even forever.”

“That sounds fair.” Derek agreed.

“So it’s settled, we leave Beacon Hills. Forever.”

“After we settle things with your dad’s funeral and reading of the will.”

Yeah…” Stiles whispered. Derek held the back of Stiles’ head and he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Stiles blushed.

“What was that for?” Derek didn’t answer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually it would take weeks, but getting everything in order, the funeral, the reading of the Last Will, it was taken care of within a week. The life insurance policy was a lump sum enough to put Stiles through the college of his choice, if he so desired, and then some. Stiles decided to put it in a savings account to use for just that. With Derek overseeing the selling of the house, the funds of which half would go to the savings account and the rest into a separate checking account both in Stiles’ name.

“Stanislaw Hieronim Stilinski? I can see why you go by Stiles now.” Derek held an inquisitive look but sounded neutral.

“My mom wanted something that stayed in the family. So she named me after my great grandfather Stanis, and my great uncle Hiero. I couldn’t bother with explaining to every teacher that tried to say my name how to do it correctly. Though there was this one time that the substitute was polish, he had an accent and the name on the board was Gorski, so when he got to my name he looked shocked for a moment before calling my name out perfectly. So I answered ‘Jestem tutaj’ (I’m here). That got a smile out of the teacher.”

“So you do speak Polish?” Derek he said as more of a statement than a question.

“I don’t have much practice. Most of my family is actually in Poland, that’s why I don’t have ‘living relatives’. They can’t ship me overseas because I’m an American citizen, and none of my Polish relatives can immigrate here, nor do they want to. My grandma loves it there. She was a first generation Polish American, but after Grandpa died she went back to live with family still in Poland.”

“Sounds like a wonderful supportive family.”

“I haven’t seen them in years. Some of them came on temporary visas for Mom’s funeral, but they only stayed a week.”

“That’s a long time. Would you like to see them?”

“I’ll have to break the news somehow about Dad. Grandma will be devastated and probably try to convince me to live with her, but like I said, not possible. Thanks for taking me in Derek. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.”

“Like I said before, you’d do the same for me. You also need someone to listen, and we both know I’m not good with words, so.”

“Yeah, you’ll be my free therapy.”

“Always here to help.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire Beacon County Sheriff’s Department had been there for the service, and a few other civilians. Stiles’ favorite waitress’ from the diner he and his dad went to were there, and so was the owner of their favorite bakery. Because of the short notice, none of Stiles’ relatives could make it from Poland, but they sent cards, some of them with money. Stiles would have to write them all back before he leaves.

Scott and Mrs. McCall never showed, but that’s because Melissa had a shift. Stiles didn’t care about Scott’s lame excuse. There’s still no sign of Lydia, and Malia left with Braeden to find the Desert Wolf. Derek never left Stiles’ side. Liam had shown up at Derek’s loft the day they were planning to leave.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I don’t see how that’s important to you Liam.” Stiles muttered angrily.

“Scott’s been trying to reach you. Theo attacked him.”

“I KNOW ABOUT THEO ALRIGHT?!” Stiles shouted. Liam flinched.

“Look, he says he sorry.” Liam started.

“I don’t care if Scott is sorry, Liam. I’m done having to prove to him that I was right, every fucking time. Tell Scott that he’s relieved of his so called Alpha duties in regards to me.”

“But Stiles.”

“Did I fucking stutter, Liam?! Leave, now!” Stiles was livid. Liam left.

“You didn’t have to yell at him, he’s just a beta.” Derek chided.

“Yeah, but he’s Scott’s beta. I don’t need him sniffing around.”

“You want to just leave now, get everything packed up and then go around town one last time?” Derek suggested.

“Sure, why not?”

They packed everything in the Nissan Xterra, which at first stunned Stiles.

“I never did ask, what happened to the Camaro?”

“Sold it, Cora wanted less things of Laura’s to see. Can’t say I blame her.”

“So the car was Laura’s? She’s got good taste.” That got a smile out of Derek.

“She had to settle for that because she wanted a Porsche. I told her that only douche-bags drive a Porsche.”

“And yet you gave one the bite.”

“Turning Jackson was a lapse in judgement.”

“Nothing to change it now. Too bad you can’t change me.”

“I still can.” Derek stated. Stiles went quiet.

“Really, but you’re not an Alpha.”

“I evolved. Something only born Were’s can do. Malia and Theo are exceptions, since only Malia was a born Were. She didn’t evolve, but she shifted under trauma and guilt. Theo was made by mad scientists and so he skipped more than a few steps. When my mother obtained full shift, she became the Alpha of Alpha’s. My father was human, so my mother was always in charge. Before people knew about her they went to my father for advice. He would tell them that he took his wife’s name, that she was Alpha. At first they would laugh, until my mother’s howl could be heard from outside. In her wolfen glory and majesty she would enter, then shift right there in front of them. We always had a robed dress ready for her.”

“Wow, your mom’s not modest at all.”

“Wolves in nature are not modest, and most werewolves can live in communities with little or no clothing.”

“You learn something new everyday.”

“You always seem to Stiles.” Derek snarked. “Getting back to the full shift. Now that I have achieved that, I can actually give the bite again.”

“So you’re an Alpha, without red eyes?”

“My mother’s had already been red when she could fully shift. The eyes I had before were beta gold, until Paige, then they turned blue. The full shift reflects the eyes you’ve earned while giving you Alpha status.”

“But Malia and Theo?”

“Obtained there shift through means that were not an evolution to their persons. They are not Alphas. They’re coyote shifters, it makes all the difference. Coyotes don’t have a hierarchy.”

“So you could turn me?”

“With your permission.”

“I’ll have to think more about this.”

“Of course. Though I have one more thing to say about this.”

“What?”

“The first person I turn as an evolved werewolf would become my mate. That’s why my mom wouldn’t turn Paige, because she became a full shifter after she had married my dad and had Laura. Dad was a human born of a werewolf and human, and he didn’t want the bite. He loved my mom, and they were every bit as real of mates as they would if she gave him the bite, but they were content with what they had.”

“So if I wait until you find yourself a mate, then you can bite them first and then me, if I want it.”

“If I claim a mate it would be you before anyone else.”

“What? Me? Why?”

“There is no one I trust more than you, even Cora.”

“That’s really sweet and all, but I’m a guy, I thought you were straight.”

“Wolves don’t have a sexual preference. Neither do werewolves.”

“No wonder Isaac flirted with anything on legs, including Scott.”

“Scott flirted just as much back.”

“Yeah, he kinda did, didn’t he?”

“So, when you decide, would you like to be my mate?”

“What’s the magic word?” Stiles asked.

“Kocham Cię (I love you).” Derek said, leaning in close, holding Stiles by his hips.

“Really?” Stiles squeaked.

“Really.” Derek answered.

“Też Cię kocham (I love you too).” Stiles replied, bringing Derek’s lips to his.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the evening when Derek and Stiles were standing on the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks him, as he has multiple times throughout the day. And his time Stiles doesn’t answer, but instead he takes Derek’s hand in his and hopes that’s enough confirmation. He leans his head on the wolf’s shoulder for a moment, then moves away, hands still clasped.

“Let’s go.”

Derek leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> 09/03/15: So I got inspiration from a Tumblr post, and I just ran with it. I had to take breaks from writing because I got too emotional over this. Hope this was good enough and that you guys liked it. Feel free to comment below and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
